The Rose Chronicles Book 1
by Henri Jane
Summary: DISREGARD, DO NOT READ. Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, is starting Hogwarts this year. The new Potionsmaster Snape's hidden daughter! has secrets in store for Rose about her Uncle Charlie, who went missing shortly after the war.. *Read Night Elf Guide 1st


**AN:** I don't care; tell me the truth, that's what I want, just as long as you R&R. This is my story, and I don't own the HP characters or anything like that, because sadly, I'm not J. K. Rowling.='[ Anyway, this one may be too weird for most people, but I'm unique and I like it, so I'm posting it.=P If this one doesn't work for you, at least give my other stories a R&R too. PLZ! So, here it is, the long awaited, if somewhat sucky, Rose Chronicles.

PS, sorry for the long AN. I don't really like this normally.

"**Mum, they're not here. What if they forgot?" Eleven year old Rose asked her mother again. The girl, her mother Hermione, her father Ron, and her younger brother Hugo were all standing beside the last carriage on the train.**

"**There they are Rose, calm down." Hermione said to her daughter as Harry and Ginny, and their two youngest kids, Albus and Lily, came into view.**

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new school robes, beamed at him. She and Al listened to Hugo and Lily talking about which house they wanted to be in as their parents talked. Lily started the conversation. "I want to be in Hufflepuff if I'm not in Gryffindor."**

**Hugo's jaw dropped. "Hufflepuff, who wants to be in Hufflepuff? I'd much rather be in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is at least smart. Hufflepuff is just a bunch of misfits. I mean, listen to the Sorting Hat's description of it." He starts singing.**

_** "You might belong in Hufflepuff, if you are just and loyal. Those patient**_

_** Hufflepuff's are true, and unafraid of toil."**_

**Lily shook her head at him. "Yeah, but Hufflepuff is second in the song. Ravenclaw is third. That means Hufflepuff is better than Ravenclaw." She smiled at him, obviously thinking she had won.**

"**But the song doesn't go in order from best to worst. So there!" Hugo had thought he had just won as well, but his face fell just like Lily's when she whipped back at him without five seconds to spare.**

"**But Gryffindor is first and Slytherin is last, so it would make more sense if the other two were in order too, don't you think?" She asked, smirking. Hugo just hung his head. He shook his head. "Let me guess; you're about to say 'I never can win with you women, can I?' Aren't you?"**

**She laughed as he nodded and shook his head. "Hufflepuff is better! Ha-ha! I was right and you were wrong. Hufflepuff rules!" She laughed at him.**

**Hugo grimaced playfully. "I still like Ravenclaw better. At least they're not a badger. What kind of mascot is a badger?" He laughed right back.**

"**It's a wise one, and badgers are cool and really trustworthy animals if you get them to trust you." She replied. "I'd take Hufflepuff over Ravenclaw any day."**

**At that moment, their parents turned back to them. Rose knew immediately that her dad was going to say something mean and stupid. And sure enough, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Dad, "but no pressure."**

"_**Ron!" **_**Mum yelled at him. I just looked seriously at him. Obviously, all of the parents want their kids to be in Gryffindor. But if they're not, Rose knows that it'll be okay. She keeps telling herself that anyway. Lily and Hugo laughed at Ron, but Rose knew Albus mirrored her expression.**

"**He doesn't mean it," Aunt Ginny and Mum said, but Dad was no longer paying attention. He caught Uncle Harry's eye, and he nodded to a point some fifty yards away. The steam being thinned, everyone saw three people standing there.**

**Ron just said four small words to explain it all. "Look who it is."**

**Rose knew by his tone of voice that it was Draco Malfoy and the other two were obviously his wife and son. His son looks really great. Wait, did I just think that? Dad would kill me. Rose thought to herself as she looked on towards the three. The tall man, obviously Draco, nodded when he saw everyone looking his way, and then turned away.**

**Dad spoke under his breath, "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**Mum replied, stern but amused, "Ron, for heaven's sake, don't turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**Dad looked a tiny bit regretful. "You're right, sorry." But Rose could tell he couldn't help adding on, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"**Hey!" James, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's oldest child, had finally appeared, and Rose noticed he didn't have his trunk, owl, or trolley; he did, however, have very big news.**

"**Teddy's back there," He began, "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? **_**Snogging Victoire!**_**"**

**What? That would be amazing! What if they got married? Rose thought to herself while James looked disappointedly up at the adults. Not the over enthused reaction he had been hoping for.**

"_**Our**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin!**_** Snogging **_**our**_** Victoire! **_**Our**_** cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**Aunt Ginny interrupted him. "You interrupted them? You are **_**so**_** like Ron-" Obviously a reasonable interruption.**

"**- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's **_**snogging **_**her!" He was still waiting for the reaction he wanted.**

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy really would be part of the family then!"**

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Uncle Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

"**Yeah!" James actually got even more excited. "I don't mind sharing with Al - Teddy could have my room!"**

"**No," said Uncle Harry firmly. "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked his battered old watch. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**Rose hugged her mother, then ran and gave her father one too, accompanied with a peck on the cheek. Then she ruffled her brother's hair. He gave her a tight hug, and she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll write you three times as much as I do mum and dad."**

**He squeezed tighter. "Promise?" He asked. He sounded ready to cry.**

"**Promise! And don't cry, okay? I'll be home for Christmas before you know it." She whispered back. She squeezed him tighter for just a moment, then let go. "Bye, bud."**

**She waved to him as she boarded the train. She turned so he wouldn't see her wipe a single tear away. She was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts, but sad she had to leave her family behind.**

**Aunt Ginny waved to Rose for a few minutes while Uncle Harry and Albus talked. Rose wondered if they were talking about his fear of being in Slytherin. She hoped so, because he was making her afraid, and she knew that according to her strengths, she'd be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.**

**Albus jumped into the carriage beside her, and Aunt Ginny shut the door behind him. Everyone seemed to be staring at their parents, and Albus asked the question Rose was just about to. **

"**Why are they all**_** staring**_**?" Both of the children were looking around at everyone staring.**

"**Don't let it worry you," Dad said as both Rose and Albus turned back around. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

**Lily and Hugo laughed with Rose and Albus at that one. The train began moving, and Uncle Harry smiled and waved, walking with the kids' carriage until they were around the bend.**

"**Okay, I'm going to go change." Albus said. "I didn't get a chance before we got on the train." He was gone before Rose could tell him her plans for the train ride.**

**Rose made her way along the train, looking for the Prefects' carriage. She desperately wanted to find her cousin Victoire, who should be in the Prefects' carriage. She planned on asking her if there was a corner there that she could squirrel away in to finish the book she was reading at the moment.**

**She was reading New Spring the Novel, by Robert Jordan. Her mum and dad had bought her the series, the rest of which was tucked away in her trunk, for her birthday last week. As she made her way through the compartments, someone yelled for 'the tiny Weasley girl.' She whipped out her wand as she turned to find the annoyance, but it was just Al.**

"**Sorry Rosie, you didn't hear me whe…" He started, but Rose cut him off sharply.**

"**Don't **_**ever**_** call me Rosie!" She spat the nickname, then softened, just a hint. "Look Al, we can hang later, but I tried to tell you a minute ago I really just want to finish this book." She took a deep breath. "Maybe we can ride over to the castle in the same boat?"**

"**Okay, if we can find each other." He laughed. "See ya later."**

"**Bye, Al." Rose smiled. He turned and walked away.**

**Rose was looking down to put her wand back inside her robes as she turned around, when she suddenly collided with someone. The whole carriage got quiet, but Rose was just glad the person was quick enough to grab her forearms before she landed on her bottom. Until she looked up.**

"**Oh, hey. So, you're Scorpius, right? Um, I'm Rose." She said awkwardly with a half-smile.**

**He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know." He laughed as she gaped at him. "My dad pointed all of you out just before your dad saw us."**

**Rose mentally smacked her forehead. DUH! Of course he would've seen us first, that's why he knew we were looking at him. "Oh, yeah, of course. My dad was his normal dorkish self and said something about 'don't get too friendly, Rosie.'" She trailed off, and Scorpius' face fell.**

"**Not that he was serious," she hurried on. "And even if he was, I don't care. He can't tell me not to make friends. That makes absolutely no sense. Two minutes before that he said to make as many friends as I could…" She cut off, blushing.**

"**Sorry, I talk too much. My…" She began, but he laughed, cutting her off. She mentally smacked herself again.**

"**No, you just talk a lot. My mum says no one talks too much except people who are afraid of making a fool of themselv…" He trailed off too, and then blushed. It was a slow, dark blush. "I guess she was telling the truth, I almost went into telling the story of when she said that." He laughed awkwardly.**

**After a few moments of awkwardness, during which she realized he still had not released her forearms and the noise had not returned, he spoke cautiously. 'So, you go by Rosie, huh? I like it. You blush the prettiest rose-red I've ever seen." He blushed at that, stopping from continuing speaking. She blushed too.**

"**Thanks. I don't really go by that. You can call me Rosie if you want though." She replied. She lowered her voice to a whisper, so that he had to lean in to hear her. "Can you let go of my arms, everyone's still staring. I don't…" She trailed off. She had been going to say 'I don't really mind, but people are going to say things.'**

**He let his hands fall slowly back to his sides as he whispered back. "I didn't want to let go." She blinked at him. Then she blinked at herself. She had been thinking very unrealistic thoughts. Lean in. Close the gap. Just one more inch. Just lean in a little more, and touch your lips to mine. Just one kiss.**

**He blinked at her like she'd said it out loud, and then realized she had indeed whispered the whole thing. She blushed so deep that her face was as red as her hair. Then she blushed even deeper when he whispered back, "Do you mean it? Do you want me to kiss you as much as I want to kiss you?"**

"**Oh yes." She said. Then she didn't have time to say the next thing that popped in to her mind, which was, 'but not here, not in front of everyone,' before he pulled away laughing.**

"**Catch ya later, Weaslette." But she caught just the very small wink he directed towards her before he turned away. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Again. That makes three times in one conversation. She had actually been stupid enough to think that he was going to kiss her.**

**She walked on up the carriage with whispers all around, and probably about, her. Then a shock came into her as she turned back around from shutting the carriage door. And, she admitted to herself, looking for one second at Scorpius.**

**She froze, because standing in front of him, wearing the green and silver of Slytherin, was a yelling James. She unfroze, swung the door open way too hard, and began marching her way toward the bloody brute. He'd lied to everyone, saying he was in Gryffindor.**

**Unfortunately, she was hindered almost immediately when she almost walked into a small girl with exactly the same colour hair as her own. "Sorry, but I need to…" She cut off. The girl was signing to her. Signing. As in she was deaf or mute.**

**She made sure the girl was looking at her, and spoke slightly slower than normal. "I'm sorry, I don't sign. I don't know anyone who does sign. I didn't mean to run in to you. I apologize, it was my fault."**

**Then a tall, very muscular brunette woman walked over. "She said, 'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was listening to James and Scorpius arguing. I hope you'll forgive me.'" She looked down at the girl, then back to Rose.**

"**She wants me to introduce her, and myself, if that's all right. I'm Henrietta, but I guess you'll be supposed to call me Professor Snape. This is my daughter, Sevena. She was born mute. She also told me to tell you that I'm the daughter of the deceased Professor Severus Snape, and the Headmistress McGonagall."**

"**She also wants me to tell you that her father is named Charlie. That's obviously where she gets her red hair." Then the woman did something Rose had never heard of, let alone seen. She did magic without her wand. Even Rose's mother couldn't do that.**

**The woman, the Professor, conjured up a kettle full of steaming tea and three cups and saucers. And then led the girls back to the seats the two were using. There was ample room on either side of them; people seemed to be a little nervous around them.**

**Before realizing what she was doing, Rose began signing to the other girl about school, and what her mother taught, and how her own father was a muggle teacher. They 'talked' for a very long time before the Professor interrupted them to give them cakes she had just conjured.**

**And she had a knowing smile as she pulled the girls from their conversation, which was just turning to siblings. Rose had just finished telling about Hugo blowing up a toad last spring. She had no sooner asked Sevena (who to anyone but Rose went by her middle name, Ginger) about her own siblings when Sevena's mother asked about the cakes.**

"**Would you girls like some cakes?" The kind woman was signing and speaking at the same time. "I have enough for all of us." She handed both girls a steaming hot pastry and then turned to Rose. "For not being able to sign, you do sure hold a conversation well." She laughed at the look of terror on Rose's face.**

"**Well, you see, people aren't supposed to know about that because the story behind my signing is not one for people to hear. Especially school-children." Rose knew she sounded harsh, and wondered briefly if you could get detention before even getting to school, but let it go immediately after thinking it.**

"**You see, my mother is muggle-born, and I was at my Grandparents' house on her side, when some of the neighbouring children came in and went up to the play room. I was sleeping in the room at the moment, because I had been colouring by myself when I just curled up and fell asleep. I was only two or three at the time.**

"**The kids didn't see me, and I was a deep sleeper. But one of the oldest kids, probably sixteen or seventeen at the time, smoked up there, and she was smoking when one of the younger boys hit her in the back of the head with something really hard.**

"**She sat down her cigarette to go after him, and she just happened to miss her ash-tray and sit it down on the velvet pool-table instead. No one knew where I was, so by the time they found me, I was barely breathing from all of the smoke. I hadn't woken up, and the muggle doctors said it was a good thing, because I'm a shallow breather when I'm asleep."**

**Rose took a deep breath. She took another sip of tea, and stalled. She didn't like the next part of her story at all. Finally she took a deep breath and continued, "My mother was working the day shift, she's an EMS volunteer and a doctor at the hospital near there, and she was on the run to get me.**

"**She took me into the hospital and did everything for me she could, including magic when she could, but I was deaf and mute for three years from the amount of smoke I inhaled, and I still have to wear a muggle hearing aid most of the time."**

**She just sat there, staring down in her tea after she had finished her story until she had to look up. She looked at Sevena first. She held sorrow and at first Rose thought she saw the looks of pity, but then she realized with shock that it was the look of understanding and shared pain. She'd never experienced it before.**

**Then she looked to the Professor. Her jaw dropped open at the sight. The woman had tears in her eyes, and she was gaping at Rose, trying to talk, but words failed her. She kept signing over and over again 'she was only two, but the fire burned her hearing and her speech right out of her.'**

**Rose had no idea what it meant. She sat there staring for a good two minutes before it clicked. She could just barely remember her father angrily shaking a piece of parchment at her mother, and yelling angrily. He wasn't yelling at her directly, but more to vent.**

_** "'I can't believe he'd do this! I tell Charlie, my own **_**brother**_**, that our daughter **_

_** is blind and mute from a fire and all he can say is **_**I'm sorry**_**. I ask for his help **_

_** because I know he had special training in healing this kind of thing **_**with**

**Dumbledore**_**, and all he can say is I can't! He just tells me he's somewhere he **_

_** can't leave and we can't come to him and that I shouldn't write to him anymore **_

_** because if anyone follows the owl, he'll be blamed for allowing **_**Outsiders**_** to **_

_** know. What does that **_**mean**_**, Hermione, what does it all mean?'"**_

**Rose didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until she was wrapped in a hug by the Professor sitting in front of her. She was sobbing and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry. At the time, no one could know about Nightshade. I'm so, so sorry! Your Uncle was just protecting my people.**

"**My people are free now, and we are slowly becoming known to humans, but not just yet. We have to emerge slowly with humans; for fear that you will be threatened by us." Professor Snape said in a rush.**

"**Wh… what are you?" Rose asked in a frightened but brave voice. She was looking right into the Professor's eyes.**

"**We are Nightshades, a branch of the Night Elves. We are distant cousins to the house-elves you humans use as servants. When we are done with the feast, you can come to my office and I will take down my glamour and show you what a Nightshade truly looks like."**

"**A Night Shadow? What's that? And what's a Night Elf? I don't understand any of this! What do you mean 'truly look like?' You look normal enough for me. What's a glimmer?" Rose asked, not hiding her confusion at all.**

**The Professor laughed at her before answering. "How about you call me Henri for now, it's short for Henrietta, and I'll explain everything soon enough. We are Nightshades, not Night Shadows; they are our close kin however. A Nightshade is one of the royal groups of Night Elves and their followers. A Night Elf is a tall, warrior-like, blue-skinned, pointy-eared, physically fit, emotionally genius, and mentally too smart for most human minds to comprehend version of a human.**

"**You'll understand in time. I look normal now because I used a Night Elf spell to make me look human, as did Sevena, although she needs it even less than I do. This spell is called glamour, not a glimmer, and it's just something we do." She paused a moment. "Oh, and we don't use a wand or other Channellor to use magic, we do it ourselves."**

**Rose took a deep breath and ran through everything she had asked and everything she'd just been told. She had always been good about remembering conversations. She nodded satisfactorily. "You answered all of my questions. Thank you. What's a Channellor?"**

**Henri laughed. "I did answer all of your questions. You're welcome. A Channellor is an object that helps direct magick; one example of a Channellor would be a wand. Another is the quarterstaff, which is my favourite, because it can be used as a weapon of Muggle sorts as well."**

**She smiled at Rose, and continued, "Other Channellor's depend on the person. We Nightshade's use quarterstaffs mostly, but a few of us work better with wands. Some have been known to use a blade, such as a fighting knife, or a sword, but others do better with a blade of grass or a thorn. It depends on the person."**

**Rose just stared at her. "I never knew any of this. My mother always told me faerytales about beings without wands that could do magick, but that was always back in the medieval times or something. I never thought a person could do it now."**

**She gasped as some thought came in to her mind. "Do you think, if I could find the right Channellor, that I could use something besides a wand? My magick is pretty good with a wand for a first year, but I'm not really comfortable with a wand. It doesn't feel right."**

**Henri looked at her for a moment, and just as Rose's heart began to sink, she grinned. "Anyone who wants to try to find a different Channellor is able to come to me. Mum, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall said that I could teach Potions this year, along with giving a few teachings on Night Elves, especially the Nightshades, if she was busy and couldn't teach her class.**

"**She also said that she would tell her students that if they wanted to try a different Channellor, they could come to me. She knows I carry as many Channellors as Ollivander has wands." She laughed. "In all honesty, I probably have more."**

"**Oh, that's so cool! So you're the Potionsmaster? That's neat. Is this your first year teaching, or have you taught before?" Rose asked eagerly. "Oh, sorry if I'm being intrusive, I'm just curious. My mum says I'm nosy, but I really just want to know things." She sighed. Good going, Flowers, you've just ruined everything.**

**She then realized that Sevena and Henri were signing. She turned back just in time to catch Henri signing, '**_**more like a Nightshade every moment. I told Hermione in a letter when you started to the Academy that Rose should go too! She just wouldn't listen.'**_

**Then Sevena signed back, **_**'I know mum, but Aunt Hermione had her reasons. You know that as well as I do. She didn't want her daughter to know about things she has no business knowing. You know the Academy still talks about what happened that year.'**_

'_**Yes, but she still should have gone. She could easily be as great as you, possibly better. And I don't mean that to hurt your feelings, it's the truth.'**_

'_**I know that, mum, but we can't change the past. You know what the Elder Council would say if we even thought about it.'**_** It sounded as if Sevena was the adult here, reminding Henri of the consequences. Then Henri nodded and both turned back to Rose.**

**Rose's arms were crossed, her mouth was set, and she had a death-stare even Henri was proud of. Rose spoke slowly through gritted teeth, signing as she spoke each word. "As soon as I get back, you **_**will **_**explain everything you just said, including what happened that year and what you meant by changing the past because of what the Elder Council would say."**

**She looked at both mother and daughter annoyed, then got up haughtily, and marched over to where her cousin and her… And Scorpius were still arguing. She stopped right under Scorpius' elbow, stood up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "Just play along." while James was still yelling at him, and then got right in between Scorpius and James, putting a hand on each boy's chest.**

"**Enough! James, would you please stop yelling at my boyfriend before I decide to give you a taste of the magic I've been learning." She was speaking quietly in a matter-of-fact tone, but it was deadly in its tone as well. She turned to Scorpius, and brushed his hand lightly with hers as she smiled up to him. "Now, sweetie, why don't you just tell me what my dear cousin here was arguing with you about, so I can go back and find something else out."**

**She was very convincing, and for a moment, all Scorpius could think of was leaning down and letting his lips meet hers. Then, he shook himself. "Nothing dearest darling, he just misunderstood something. It was no big deal." He smiled down at her, a genuine smile. He never really smiled, but he was good at faking. This time, it was real though.**

**James stared at them for a good ten seconds before he could even show disbelief. "Rosie, I distinctly remember your da saying not to get too close to the little freak, because Grandad Weasley would never forgive you for marrying a Pure Blood. Plus, you know your mum would be real unhappy."**

**As he smirked, obviously thinking he'd won this battle, Rose smiled up at him. "Not as unhappy as they would be to find out that you lied and told everyone you're in Gryffindor. Plus, mum would be okay with it, dad was joking, and if you call my boyfriend a freak again, I really will use some of the magic I've been learning on you."**

**James' face turned ashen when she mentioned telling on him, and his face fell quickly thereafter. "Don't say a word to anyone, and I won't either. Of course, It's the best I can do. I promise. I won't even tell anyone here at school. Just don't tell anyone at home I'm in Slytherin. They'll hate me. Please."**

**Rose smiled at him, then turned to beam up at Scorpius. "It's okay. As long as you don't tell, I won't." She turned back to James, a Cheshire grin on her face now. "Unless I'm in Slytherin too." And with a flip of her hair and a wink over her shoulder, at the both of them, she bounced back over to Henri and Sevena. Once she got there, she was all pissed off, in charge, no nonsense Rose Charlie Weasley. Again.**

**He-he. Big time ut-oh! Rose was named after Charlie! (Not in the books…) And then Charlie betrayed her and her family: their family? Woops! Read on to find out what Henri and Sevena meant… I love cliff hangers! Only when I'm writing them though…. =P**


End file.
